happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toothy/Gallery
Images of Toothy. General Toothy's Collect Them All Card.png|Toothy's Collect 'em All Card. Toothy's Season 1 Intro.gif|Toothy's Internet Season 1 intro. Toothy's Season 2 Intro.png|Toothy's Internet Season 2 intro. (Goof: He has normal buckteeth.) Toothy's TV Season Intro.gif|Toothy's TV Season intro. Toothy's Season 3 and 4 Intro.png|Toothy's Internet Season 3/4 intro. Early_toothy.jpg|The early version of Toothy as seen in Banjo Frenzy. Userbox Toothy.jpg|Toothy in Eye Candy. CuteToothy.jpg|Toothy giggling to himself. Toothy1.jpg|It's a snap! Toothy's laughing.....PNG|Toothy, laughing. 7324374_1683cea6d3.jpg|Toothy before his injury in Eye Candy. toothycursedidol.png|Toothy holding a Cursed Idol. LBE1 Toothy Threw It.png|Toothy about to throw a snowball in Cold Hearted. Untitled5.png|Toothy's injury in Wrath of Con. Screen shot 2012-05-28 at 1.52.05 PM.png|Toothy in bandages in Mime and Mime Again. Imagestoothyflippy.jpg|Oh no! Screen Shot 2012-12-27 at 4.00.04 PM.png|Toothy's breakfast. In the school.jpg|A pencil in Toothy's eye. 547281.jpg|Toothy with his tortoise. Toothy_nefore_det.jpg|Toothy as a mailman in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Toothypointing.png|Toothy freaking out. charactershot0001.jpg|It always has to be the eye, doesn't it? happy-tree-friends-toothy_1280x1024.jpg|I'm sure nothing bad will come of this. LBE1 Toothy Laughing.png|Toothy can be a jerk sometimes. Toothy Goofyteeth.jpg|Toothy on the swing. Magical Snap - 2008 12 18 19 00 - 001.png|Toothy without his teeth. 1079000770 1607357656 UMG-vidcvr-00602517257672-01-RGB72-640x480.jpg|Toothy watching something. 396205 481250318562956 1985305411 n.jpg|A figurine of Toothy. BpuNW7UCIAAx88B.jpg-large.jpeg|Toothy prototype figurines. Face of .jpg|Toothy responds to the pizza face. Toothy_by_lali_the_bunny-d5z31r8.png|Toothy faceplants. S3E21 AinV55.png|Toothy runs. Indextoothy.jpg|Uh oh. Lumpy'sfirstkill.png|What the heck is he doing? LUMPY-SUE.png|Toothy prepares for the very first carnage. Toothy'sheadBF.png|A zombie Toothy head. Kringle Karols.jpg|Toothy tries to apply CPR to a unrevivable corpse with stomach compressions. Do not use HTF to learn CPR. Deadeye.jpg|Toothy in a Deadeye Derby promo. Grab05.jpg|Toothy as an opponent in the game. Grab03.jpg|Ditto, but the player just lost. Toothy Running.jpg|Toothy, better be careful with that stick; you had trouble when you fell on a log in Eye Candy. 4-dumb-ways-to-die-htf-edition.jpg|Told you! YouTube_Live_13.png|Toothy in the YouTube Live Episode. 185px-Screen_Shot_2013-01-12_at_11.51.00_PM-2.png|Cats hate Toothy. HTFSosialNet.jpg|Toothy faceplants in an ad. Toothy Sitting.png|Toothy in his Smoochie. Beforedeath.jpg|Toothy before death in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Bbfhdrhfuhuhtfg.png|Watch out! He's gonna blow! Derb.jpg|Toothy in the Deadeye Derby commercial. HTF wall disaster01 1920x1080.jpg|Toothy doesn't see whatever Giggles does. Deadeye derby all character.jpeg|Toothy in the character selection screen for Deadeye Derby. Ded.png|The title screen for the game. Derby 2.jpg|Toothy in the commercial for the game. Eye Injury.png|That's a bad bee sting. Rip-off.png|Real bad. Better Off Bread 10.PNG|Toothy with Mary Kay eyes. S3E9 Something Fishyclass.png|Toothy as a student. S3E6 Peas2.PNG|Toothy the paperboy. Where'd it go.png|Toothy wondering where the slide is. Toothy teaser.PNG|Toothy from the teaser of Hide and Seek. Madtoothy.png|Toothy mad at Splendid. Noplayground.png|Toothy and Giggles sad. Capture2.PNG|Toothy riding bumper cars with Petunia and Flaky. Toothy's canon about to get hit by Mime.png|Toothy, watch out! draw a toothy tutorial deleted scene.jpg|A deleted scene from a tutorial on how to draw Toothy, drawn by Kenn. ToothyDead.jpg|And how can you not sympathize with Toothy? Toothy.gif|Happy Toothy. Deaths BanjoFrenzy23.jpg|Hard to really call this one a death since Toothy's head comes to life. Goof9.png TTIM_12.PNG|Toothy gets into the swing of things. HaS_22.PNG Bandicam_2014-07-29_12-42-00-881.jpg Imageshappy.jpg ImagesCAKCS16V.jpg|Toothy's most popular death. ClAct89.png OOH_that%27s_got_to_hurt.png BoffB73.png Keepin_22.jpg Actggfhgfh.png Zombiebrainblast.png 103STS.png Impaled.jpg Imagebright.jpg Skimpaled.png Toothy%27s_organs.png YouTube_Live_35.png STV1E1.2 76.PNG Pophitstoothy.png Party_Animal.jpg Oh_no.jpg Squidskunkslam.png Destroyed_Bridge.png Towngoesboom.png Hike_15.jpg Snow_place_to_go.PNG Brainyolk.png Woodchipper.png Ashesagain.png Toothythroughlumpy.png Wham.png RIP_GIGGLES_%26_WUT_TOOTHY.png Sinking.png HTF_-_Aw_Shuck_!_16.png Sight_59.jpg Ashes.png 2ndJunk66.png Crocrush.png TCTofL98.png WRS58.png S3E6 InAPod105.png S3E7 Toothyexplodes.png Strainer.jpg S3E14 5.png StarK5.png Movieseatingdeath.png NST10.png S3E18 Htf3.png S3E20 Breaking Wind 25.png Toothy%27s_ironic_death.png S3E24 After the destruction.png Skeletons.png S4E7 Spare Tire Toothy.png S4E8 Camp36.png Episodic SFKY 1.PNG SFKY 3.PNG SFKY 4.PNG SFKY 5.PNG SFKY 6.PNG SFKY 8.PNG TTIM 1.jpg TTIM 3.PNG TTIM 4.PNG TTIM 5.PNG TTIM 7.PNG TTIM 6.PNG TTIM 8.PNG TTIM 9.PNG TTIM 10.PNG TTIM 11.PNG TTIM 12.PNG TTIM 13.PNG NBTT 2.PNG NBTT 3.PNG NBTT 4.PNG NBTT 5.PNG NBTT 6.PNG NBTT 7.PNG NBTT 9.PNG NBTT 10.PNG NBTT 11.PNG NBTT 12.PNG NBTT 13.PNG NBTT 14.PNG NBTT 15.PNG NBTT 16.PNG NBTT 17.PNG NBTT 18.PNG NBTT 19.PNG NBTT 20.PNG NBTT 21.PNG NBTT 23.PNG NBTT 24.PNG HaS 1.PNG HaS 2.PNG HaS 14.PNG HaS 15.PNG HaS 16.PNG HaS 17.PNG HaS 18.PNG HaS 19.PNG HaS 20.PNG HaS 21.PNG HaS 22.PNG Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-37-46-443.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-37-55-120.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-38-06-038.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-38-10-955.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-38-15-873.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-38-18-248.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-00-078.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-03-848.jpg ~11 - Mime And Mime Again.png|A goof where Toothy's mouth can be seen, even though his face is completely covered in bandages. Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-18-386.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-22-589.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-25-693.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-57-800.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-58-592.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-59-285.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-41-59-805.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-42-00-384.jpg Bandicam 2014-07-29 12-42-00-881.jpg Happy Tree Friends - Eye Candy.jpg Untitled4.png Tooth.png|Toothy one step before death. Snapshot 1 (12-24-2014 11-28 PM).png 101STS.png Before.jpg 102STS.png 103STS.png Keepin 18.jpg Keepin 19.jpg Keepin 21.jpg Keepin 22.jpg Sniffles2.gif Rabbitbeavermonkey.jpg Toothy-look.jpg After the trip.png Deaths2.png|Toothy got that hole in the head from a hole in the wall. STV1E1.2 61.PNG STV1E1.2 63.PNG STV1E1.2 64.PNG STV1E1.2 68.PNG STV1E1.2 69.PNG STV1E1.2 70.PNG Before the blood.PNG Cake for you Toothy.PNG What the hell.png Hike 3.jpg Hike 15.jpg Snowplacetogo lump flaregun.png Snowplacetogo lump flaregun02.png Snowplacetogo toothy01.png Snowplacetogo toothy02.png Snowplacetogo toothy03.png Snowplacetogo toothy04.png Inactive or gone.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 1.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 2.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 3.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 9.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 10.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 11.png HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 12.png Snow place to go.PNG|Now that's what I call "detailed." HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 13.png Chew toothy.png|Toothy without an eye. JawbrokenEye.jpg|Toothy with a jawbreaker in his eyesocket in Chew Said a Mouthful. HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 1.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 9.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 10.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 11.png HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 12.png Get it offa me!.PNG Get it off, NOW!.PNG HTF - Aw Shuck ! 11.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 12.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 13.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 14.png|You look awfully happy for someone being stung by bees. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 15.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 16.png HTF - Aw Shuck ! 17.png Sight 38.jpg Sightforsoreeyes toothy paperplane01.png Sightforsoreeyes toothy paperplane02.png Sight 41.jpg Sightforsoreeyes toothy paperplane03.png|"Awwww..." Sight 50.jpg Sight 51.jpg Sight 52.jpg Sight 53.jpg Sight 54.jpg Sight 55.jpg Sight 56.jpg Sight 57.jpg Sight 59.jpg Best Friends in costumes!.PNG Cro's a pretty lady~.PNG That was a close one.PNG Hqdefault77.jpg MMM2.png Lu.jpg|"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hooh.jpg We'reScrooged.JPG Unconscious Toothy.jpg Oxygen Tank Steps.jpg Ski patrol inflation.jpg S3E7 Toothy's Injury.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 14.png S3E8 HTF - All Flocked Up 15.png S3E14 3.png S3E14 4.png S3E14 5.png S3E18 Brake the Cycle Toothy.png|Toothy is a mechanic. S3E18 Toothy crying.png S3E18 Htf2.PNG|Just after Toothy thought it was all over... S3E21 HEISABOUTTOFREAK.png S3E21 Toothy's ironic death.png S4E7 Toothy.png S4E7 Toothy sees the fire.png S4E7 Spare Tire Toothy.png S4E8 Toothy and Sniffles.png S4E8 Camp Sniffles and Toothy.png S4E8 Toothy got hit by a rock.png S4E8 Camp Toothy and Sniffles.png S4E8 Camp Cuddles and Toothy.png S4E8 Precrash.png S4E8 Camp Best friends.png S4E8 Cuddlestoothyrock.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries